Tragedy or Romance?
by harrypotterloony
Summary: Ever wondered why Lily and James fell in love? This story recreates the battle of love over hatred. But what about Snape? What action will he take to win back the woman he loves...?
1. Chapter 1

_James is helpless when it comes to girl's emotions, and how to treat them. James makes stupid mistakes when attempting to get Lily to notice him. But will Lily recognise this effort, and realise that she really likes him...or will this tale end in tragedy. Will this humorous/romantic battle between Lily and James end in kisses or tears..?_

"Detention you two! I do NOT expect such childish behaviour in this school!" Professor McGonagall bellowed.

"But professor…there's quidditch practice tomorrow!" James pleaded hastily.

"Mr Potter do you wish for me to extend the punishment? You cannot jinx a first year and expect no punishment! Return to Gryffindor common room at once!"

"Sure thing McGonGon!" Sirius cried saluting Professor McGonagall who returned a piercing look.

"Come on Sirius." James yanked Sirius's arm and began walking away smirking. "Bloody first year! She had it coming…"

"Her new ears were an improvement if you ask me. We did her a favour!" Sirius replied with a stern expression, perhaps a little too seriously.

"Exactly. But noooo, we get punished! We won't bother helping in future." James smirked. Suddenly, James grinned maliciously at Sirius. A hooked nose and greasy haired boy was hurrying down the corridor.

"In a rush Snivelly? The bathrooms that way if you're meaning to wash your greasy hair!" Sirius roared with a wicked expression suffusing his handsome features.

"Although, I don't think there's any shampoo strong enough to rinse out all that grease!" Snape's cold eyes stared into Sirius's.

Snape straightened his back to appear more intimidating, which James picked up on.

"Aw…no friends about? Shame…" James looked around to see that it was just Snape, Sirius and himself in the corridor. Snape peered round, and realised that he _was_ alone.

"You think you're so brilliant, don't you Potter!" Snape growled with an expression of utmost hatred. James laughed, tilting his head back.

"I'm not sure brilliant quite sums it up, but it's close enough. Thanks for noticing Snivelly! There really is a brain beneath all that grease!" Snape whipped out his wand, but wasn't as fast as James, who knocked Snape's wand clean out of his hand.

Sirius sneered as the defenceless greasy haired boy.

"Nice one Prongs!"

"Thank you." James ruffled his hair, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Shame old Snivelly is a bit slow on the uptake."

"You wait…" Snape growled.

"Wait for what, Snivelly? Wait for you to wash your pants…because that'll take far too long than my patience is worth!" Snape glared back at James viciously.

"Or of course, you could be referring to Evans. You do seem to have a soft spot for her…hoping she'll come save the day!"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" James slammed Snape onto his back with what looked like a simple swish of the wand, knocking him short of breath.

"Don't you dare call her that, Snivelly!" James bellowed into Snape's painful face. "She is the best witch this school has ever seen! Just because she tries to save you, doesn't mean she likes you!" Snape glared into James's livid eyes.

"What on earth? POTTER! BLACK!" Professor McGonagall ran into sight looking from James to Sirius, then to whimpering Snape on the floor. "Haven't I told you enough about fighting in the corridors! 50 points from Gryffindor!" James whimpered at the thought of loosing 50 points from Gryffindor.

"Professor…it wasn't our fault. He was snooping around the corridors!"

"And so you thought you'd jinx him, Black, am I correct?"

"Well…yes, but-"

"Quite enough, Potter. I do not care whatever excuse you have, the point is you have broken school rules! And if I see you fighting again you two, I shall be _extremely _disappointed. Understood!" James and Sirius took one last stone cold look at Snape who seemed rather amused, and continued walking up the corridor.

"He deserved it…calling Evans a you-know-what!" James kicked a statue nearby which growled back in disgust. James looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length red hair watching in repulsion.

"Evans!" Lily took one look at James, then glanced down the corridor to see Professor McGonagall helping Snape to his feet, and then turned to walk away.

"Oi Evans!" James cried after Lily, whom he knew was not pleased about their fight with Snape. Lily was soon out of sight, leaving James bewildered.

"Hmm…bad luck Prongs." Sirius shook his head and looked hastily at James who stubbornly kicked the very same statue as he had done just moments before.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Before I help Snape to join the headless hunt!" James grunted and grudgingly continued up the corridor beside his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been? We were supposed to be practising the cheering charm!"

Remus leapt up anxiously from his chair and stood facing James and Sirius.

"Practise?" Sirius smirked. "We don't need practise with brains the size of ours, do we prongs?" Sirius winked at James, who grinned weakly in return. Remus looked at James comprehendingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah…well we got another det…then met Snape..." Sirius began explaining with a painful expression on his face, as he attempted to remember what had happened.

"Ah…" Remus looked away hastily.

"And, well…Evans happened to see the whole thing, and wasn't exactly…thrilled."

James crumpled into a nearby chair.

"And now poor James-ee-waimsey is saddened." Sirius smothered James with a pillow, and was oblivious to the fact that James was upset, staring solemnly into the fireplace.

"What am I supposed to do though? Evans can't seriously expect me stand back, and let the slimy old git snoop around school!" James scratched his head in deep thought. "She'll come around. I've never failed with any other girl…why should she be different!" James stood up proudly. "She's just stubborn…" James turned to leave the common room, when Lily hurried in.

"Ah…great…" Lily breathed sarcastically after almost knocking into James.

"No need to sound so excited!" James replied mockingly.

"I have nothing to say to you Potter." Lily flicked her hair and attempted to walk past James, who stepped quickly in the way. "Move out of my way, Potter, before I hex you!"

"Listen to the woman, Prongs…" Sirius replied watching in awe.

"Shut up Padfoot. Evans won't attack me!"

"Oh, really? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, Potter. Your nothing but an ignorant-"

"Hm…I don't like where this is going!" Sirius looked hastily from Lily to James nervously, but similarly eager. James looked at Sirius, with an expression that only Sirius recognised as a warning. Sirius immediately shut up.

"Ignorant am I?" Potter raised one eyebrow, and smirked. "You know you like me Evans, I can tell…" Lily looked taken back in surprise, and shook her head trying not laugh.

"Oh yes…Potter. I have loved you all along, but never told a soul. But now you have won my heart over. Kiss me!" Lily closed her eyes, and James stood flabbergasted. It couldn't be this easy surely, but nevertheless bent forward to kiss Lily. Lily's hand flew faster than light, slapping into James's cheek. "I thought you were gullible, Potter, but I honestly underestimated you." Lily laughed as James clasped his cheek in a deep state of shock. He had been so distracted by Lily's beauty, to notice the sarcastic tone in Lily's voice. Remus's eyes darted back to his book as Lily looked round at Sirius, whose eyes were widened in shock.

"Somehow, I think that's a "no" Prongs." Sirius gasped.

"Finally…someone who noticed!" Lily smirked and walked over to a group of girls watching intently in the corner.

"Don't worry, James. Loads of girls like you!" James turned to see a girl with short dirty blond hair looking eager.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" James jumped back in shock. The girl looked upset by James's sharp remark, and hurriedly left the common room without another word. Remus watched as the girl left the common room, glanced at James, and continued with his studies. James glared at a first year, who leapt up from the chair allowing James to sit there.

"Oi, Remus. Know any cure for cheek ache?"

"You have cheek ache? What did you sit on?" Sirius jumped up seriously, and began examining James.

"What you doing, you prat? Cheek…face cheek…or where you blind _and_ deaf when Evans slapped me?"

"Oh…rite…" Sirius returned to his seat, looking rather disappointed.

"Ice?" Remus suggested. "It'll numb the pain." Remus glanced over at Lily, then returned to his book but didn't seem to be comprehending what was written on the page. Sirius was attempting to play a tune on his knees attracting the attention of some giggling girls, while James looked into the fire, clutching his cheek in misery.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun gleamed through the dusty window of the boy's dormitory as birds outside began singing. James tilted back his head, yawned and opened his eyes to see a large figure leaning over him.

"What the bloody hell!" James screeched ripping back his bed covers as something hit him over the head severely.  
"Morning!" Sirius cried into James's petrified face.

"What you doing you prat?"

"I swear there was a spider on your head. It's now either dead…or squished into your hair." James jumped up thrashing wildly at his hair. "Hungry!"

"Ye…I could eat a hippogriff!" James cried leaping from his bed.

"What you going to do about Lily though? She seemed pretty steamed up…"

"I dunno…"

"Look, mate. You swore to me you wouldn't give up!"

"Ye, but that was before she hit me!" James sighed rubbing his cheek in sheer misery.

"And...?" Sirius said screwing up his face in confusion.

"Maybe there is a way I could win her back. What do women like?" James scratched his head.

"Dunno…" Sirius stared out of the window, clearly in deep thought. "My mum liked stuffed house-elf heads…but somehow I don't think Lily would approve."

"True…how about flowers?"

"O ye! Girls love that soppy crap!" Sirius bounced up and down excitedly. "But where the bloody hell you gunna get flowers?"

"Erm…Flitwick had some of those thorn thingys yesterday! We could nick them!"

"Ye sure…Lily will love anything flowery probably…after all she is named after one!"

"Come on! Lets get down there before everyone else wakes up!" James picked up his invisibility cloak which had been thrown on the floor from the previous night, and left hurriedly with Sirius by his side.

"So…when you going to give Lily this plant thingy?"

"Well, I could put it next to her so she wakes up to find it. I think she'd like that!" James looked at Sirius for support.

"Ye, sure, mate. Nice gesture…" Sirius nudged James reassuringly on the shoulder. "Come on; let's get up to her dormitory before she wakes up." Sirius exclaimed while entering the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius and James walked over to the girl's dormitory steps and began climbing, only to find that they were forced back to the bottom.

"What the bloody hell?" James cried, slowly realising that it would be impossible to reach the girl's dormitory due to the fact that the stairs have now become a slope. "Well that's just perfect!" James exasperatedly kicked the wall with great effort. "Now how am I suppose to give her this!"

James glanced at Sirius who abruptly looked like he had been hit by the bludger, but James recognised this as a brain wave.

James gently raised one eyebrow, awaiting Sirius's masterful plan. "So…"

Sirius grinned at James handsomely, and hurried up to the boy's dormitory, soon returning with a broomstick clutched tightly in his hand. James trusted his best friend…but was somehow doubtful that Sirius's plan wasn't ingenious enough to reach the girl's dormitory.

* * *

"Sirius…what ARE we doing?" James looked nervously at Sirius, who grinned back eagerly. They were standing in Hogwarts grounds looking up at the castle. 

"We…well, you...are going to fly to the girl's dormitory! If you can't get in one way…there's always an alternative!" Sirius winked.

"You're suggesting that I fly to the girl's dormitory and enter through the window." James considered this for a moment. "Sure! Why not!" James mounted the broomstick and peered back at Sirius. "Erm…but where is it?"

"I think it's in _that _direction."

"Right. Wish me luck." James's broom rose several feet, before he realised her didn't have the plant. "Erm…Sirius…?" James looked down at Sirius sympathetically.

"Doofus! Here!" Sirius passed the plant to James, who returned a friendly wink and flew off swiftly. James peered round searching from window to window, when he recognised the curtains blowing against a large window.

James nodded in certainty, and flew close to the window. James looked through the glass, and found himself confronted with a first year staring inert back.

"Er…sorry!" James cried and flew away rapidly. He wiped his forehead, and continued along the castle. Another window close by had the curtains, and James hoped this time it would be the correct dormitory.

James slowly raised his broom and looked in an open window. He poked his head through the window and gazed enthusiastically around.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched clutched her bed covers close to her skin. "You PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GO AS FAR AS TO WATCH ME CHANGE! GET OUT!" Lily screamed furiously and ran to the window (still clutching her bed covers) and viciously pushed James back.

James hit his head on the window and held his throbbing head.

"I wanted to give you this!" James cried and threw the plant at Lily, as he knew she would never willingly take it from him.

Unfortunately James's aim this morning wasn't quite as accurate as he had intended, and instead of passing it to Lily swiftly, he had somehow managed to hit Lily square in the face with the thorn plant.

James was just about managing to stay on his broom while rubbing his head, just as Lily collapsed to the ground screeching in pain from the thorns, still attempting to cover herself up with bed covers.

The noise they were making was clearly terrific as it diverted many of Lily's friends back to the dormitory to discover the trauma.

"Lily…I never meant…I was just trying to…"

"GET OUT!" Lily sobbed clutched her face, just as one of Lily's friends ran to the window, and forcefully closed the window in James's face. James had once again managed to ruin things…he had once again hurt Lily…he had once again pushed Lily further from his open arms…


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi peebrain!" Sirius jerked James who hadn't spoken since the disastrous meeting with Lily. "How'd it go?" Sirius interrogated ecstatically, raising one eyebrow anxiously.

"Look, I've told you already. I don't wanna talk about it." James turned away.

"Ye, but I wanna know!"

"Just piss off!"

"Ooo…what got your wand in a knot?" James faced Sirius, but gave into Sirius's cheeky grin.

"Badly…I threw the plant in her face…" Sirius paused for a moment.

"Did she not like that?"

"In her face, you twat! A bloody thorn plant in her face!" James kicked the chair angrily.

"Well…why d'ya do that?"

"Well I obviously didn't mean to!" James shook furiously then collapsed onto a nearby chair. "It was a total disaster…I've lost her forever." James sulked, dropping his head into his hands.

"Nah…who doesn't like you!" Sirius nudged James in a brother-like manner. "Come on, I'm starving!"

"But what if I see Lily?"

"Just tell her you're sorry…and won't do it again!" Sirius shrugged and left the room closely followed by James. "What's up with your head?" Sirius examined James's bruised head.

"Hit it on the window."

"Doofus…Next time, I suggest opening it wider." Sirius explained seriously, as they drew nearer the great hall. "Mmm…smelling good!" Sirius tilted his head, and sniffed enthusiastically.

Sirius and James strolled into the great hall drawing the attention of many girls, who watched in admiration.

James looked around for a sign of Lily, but she seemed to be absent.

"POTTER!" James swivelled to face a skinny girl with long brown hair storming towards him. "Lily's in the hospital wing this very moment, receiving treatment! I can't believe you threw a bloody thorn plant in her face! It was poisonous!"

"O dear…" James muttered nervously. "Is she alright?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT? Of course she's not bloody alright, thanks to you!" She turned on her heal and stomped away, leaving James bewildered.

"Poisonous, eh?" Sirius inquired munching away at a large piece of chicken. "That can't be good." Sirius scratched his head and winked at a few nearby girls.

"How can I make it up to Evans? I'm a walking talking disaster! If I go near again I'll probably blow her head off, or something stupid like that!"

"Dunno mate…how about chocolates?"

"Do girl's like chocolates?"

"Who doesn't!" Sirius barked.

"True…alright. Do you have any?"

"Ye, sure…loads! Here…" Sirius searched around in his pocket, and withdrew several chocolates. "These are gorgeous! But you can have them…" Sirius launched the chocolates at James who caught them fluently, reflecting his talent at Quidditch.

"Cheers!" James winked at Sirius and ran off in the direction of the hospital wing.

"No running in the corridors, Potter!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Sure thing, professor." James replied winking, and continued at a fast walking pace.

James knew that Lily would be more than disgusted to see James, and would under no circumstance be willing to take chocolates from him.

So James charmed the chocolates, and watched them fly out of sight towards the hospital wing.

James was impressed with his new attempt to win back Lily, and returned to the Great Hall for a well deserved lunch.

* * *

The next morning the marauders were grouped in the Great Hall, eating away at toast cheerfully. 

Sirius was muttering spells at Peter's food, watching in amusement as Peter attempted to grab back his toast.

"What are you doing?" Remus watched Peter's pathetic dives and shook his head.

"What an idiot…" Sirius smirked, feeling rather pleased with himself. "Lily's out, I see." James jumped up suddenly knocking over his pumpkin juice, but took no notice.

Lily continued up the tables but had her eyes fixed on Sirius passionately.

Sirius watched with shifting eyes, not knowing how to react.

"Hey, Sirius." Lily giggled airily. "How…how are you?"

She flicked back her hair. Sirius looked taken back. Lily had never spoken to him in a kind way; Sirius jumped to the conclusion that it was a trick.

"Alright, alright…I did blow up your pet spider, but it was asking for it!" Sirius exclaimed anxiously.

Lily stared for a moment.

"O…right…" Lily frowned, but then suddenly smiled passionately.

James's eyes were darting from Lily to Sirius rapidly. Remus watched Lily closely, trying to comprehend the situation.

"You look great." Lily winked at Sirius, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oi!" Sirius fell backwards of the bench attempting to avoid Lily.

"I just want to kiss you, silly!" Lily giggled, leaning towards Sirius.

"Hang on…this is Sirius! You don't like Sirius!" James barked hastily.

"Excuse me? Who asked for your opinion!" Lily faced James looking disgusted.

"Bye, Sirius." Lily blew a kiss, and fluttered away, trailed by a flowery scent.

"Weird…" Sirius climbed to his feet short of breath. "Women…" James knew this was too bizarre to be true.

"Sirius? Those chocolates you gave me…they weren't the one's we put ammortentia in were they?" Sirius shrugged and returned to his food, still bewildered by Lily.

"Well think, you dope! Lily would never go for you any other way!"

"And what d'ya mean by that!" Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Well, think about it – when has Lily ever been nice to you?" Sirius frowned.

"Exactly! Ever since those chocolates, it's as though she's in love with you!" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"But I put _those _chocolates in my trunk…no-wait…" Sirius expression converted from confused, to absolutely petrified. "Damn!"

"You gave me love potioned chocolates didn't you?" James shrieked.

"Unfortunately – yes." Sirius lowered his head. "Now all I have to do is avoid Lily for the next 24 hours, until it wears off!" Sirius collapsed onto the bench miserably. "Great!"

"She's guarding the door..." James darted his eyes to the Great Hall, where Lily was standing patiently with her eyes fixed on Sirius. "Let's run for it!" James exclaimed nervously.

"I know – I'll hit her from the side, and you, James, hit her head on!"

"Sirius – you can't hit a woman!" James widened his eyes. "Especially not Evans!"

"Well, how d'ya suppose we get out then? I guess we could live here for the rest of our days…eating food…and watching Dumbledore pick mouldy food out of his beard."

Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"Er-no. We'll just shove her off, and go hide elsewhere." James said.

"Is it a full moon? We could hide out in the whomping willow!"

"Unlikely for you, but luckily for me…no." Remus explained. "But we should really get to class." Remus raised his bag, and checked his books.

"Class? With Lily gawping at me all lesson…I think not!" Sirius said stubbornly. "And besides, James-ey-wamsey would get all jealous!"

"Would not!" James shrugged Sirius off, and stared watery-eyed at Lily who was still grinning wildly at Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall would do her nut if we bunked though. It's either McGonGon…or Lily…McGonGon…or Lily…Mc-"

"Oh, hurry up already!" Remus muttered.

"I think I'll go with Lily. McGonGon can be pretty evil at times. Like the time she-"

"Come on!" Remus pleaded.

"Look, Remus…Class doesn't start for a whole minute!" Sirius consulted his pocket watch. "O crap…we're going to be late…"

"Really?" Remus replied sarcastically.

"Come on." James diverted the marauders to class, and left the Great Hall closely followed by Lily who was now gripping onto Sirius's arm.

"You have such wonderful eyes." Sirius closed his eyes hastily, to avoid Lily.

"Sorry we're late, professor." Remus exclaimed and walked to his seat determinedly, as Sirius walked into the door.

"Professor, please may I sit next to Sirius this lesson?" Lily pleaded with Professor McGonagall who's eyes darting from Lily to Sirius, as James's had done. Professor then turned to look at James for some sign of a joke, but received none.

"Very well…but quickly, you are late as it is." Lily squealed and helped Sirius into his seat, who looked at James desperately.

Lily was leaning against the table staring wildly at Sirius, without blinking.

"Erm…could you not do that?"

"Do what, sweet pea?"

"Stare at me!" Sirius's voice rose, attracting the attention of Professor McGonagall.

"You two, stop talking!"

"No." Lily replied.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall blinked in shock.

"If Sirius wants to speak…let him." Lily winked at Sirius flirtageously. "You have gorgeous eyes." Lily squeezed Sirius's hand tightly, while Professor McGonagall watched in awe. James's mouth dropped, and Remus turned back to his books silently.

"Er…thanks. Lily, you're creeping me out a bit." Sirius inquired edging away from Lily's open arms.

"What on earth-Lily, sit down at once!"

"Yes, professor." Lily returned to her seat, but continued to gaze at Sirius. Sirius screwed up his face, but tried to avoid Lily's twinkling eyes.

"Lily…just stop-" Sirius turned to face Lily, but was drawn in by her sparkling green eyes. "I…erm…" Sirius stared back at Lily. Sirius had never had this much attention from any girl, and realised he could benefit from this tremendously. The coolest girl in school fancied...him!

"Oi!" James kicked Sirius from behind. Sirius took no notice, and moved closer to Lily.

James could not stand by and watch his best friend steal the girl he loved, so he knocked over his ink pot which splattered all over Sirius's head.

"Sirius!" Lily screeched, and flicked her wand removing the ink from Sirius's hair.

"Thanks." Sirius grinned sweetly, enjoying the attention he was getting from Lily. James spat in disgust – Sirius had fallen for Lily's charms.

"Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall bellowed. James jumped from his seat, and dragged Sirius away.

"Ge-off-me!" Sirius attempted to depart himself from James with great difficulty.

"Evans is off limits!" James cried, as Sirius swung away from James.

James cried in pain, but wrestled Sirius to the ground. "I can't believe you-" James's eyes began watering. "I can't believe you-"

"James, get off him!" Lily cried grabbing James around the middle.

Remus stood back unsure of what to do. Peter was dancing around on the spot, squeaking excitedly.

"James, just-get-off-him!" Lily ripped James from Sirius and stood back wearily. Lily looked at Sirius, but not with the same spark of passion.

Sirius jumped to his feet watching James.

"Are you okay?" Lily questioned stubbornly; not in the dream-like way as before.

"Ye…fine!" Sirius ruffled his hair and stretched his legs.

"Good…" Lily nodded and walked away.

"Oi, where you going?" Sirius raced after her. Lily turned, as Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Lily pushed Sirius away. "Where I go, is my business."

Lily flicked her hair and walked away. Sirius stood back confused. The love potion had worn off already.

Sirius turned back to James, who was leaning against the wall miserably.

"Damn..." Sirius shrugged looking rather disappointed that Lily no longer fancied him. Sirius had enjoyed the attention thorougly.

But James seemed to have taken this whole event differently.

James shook his head at Sirius and walked away into the distance without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

James entered the common room several hours later, to find Sirius talking quietly to Remus.

"James…where have you been?" James halted, and looked at Sirius disappointedly.

"Out…why do you care?"

"You're my best mate!"

"Some mate you are!"

"James, what's wrong?" Sirius screwed up his face perplexed.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" James shouted.

"I do?" Sirius scratched his head, thinking desperately.

"You're such an idiot, for someone who's so intelligent."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius had clearly not understand, and was oblivious to the fact that his best friend was undoubtedly agitated. James shook his head.

"Evans ring a bell?" James knocked Sirius's head, in hope that Sirius would finally catch on.

"Why you angry about that? I can't help her falling in love with me!"

"You went along with it! You know how much I love her!" James cried, reducing to tears. "You're my best mate, and you…you…" James couldn't finish his words.

"I was never in love with you, Sirius, what are you on about?" Lily questioned, appearing out of nowhere.

James jumped – he had just blurted out his feelings for Lily, who now seemed to be avoiding looking him.

"We _accidentally _gave you chocolates filled with ammortentia." James explained wearily.

"Accidentally! You and Sirius never do anything _accidentally! _I can't believe you, Potter!" Lily was finally looking at James, with a severe expression of hatred.

"And as for yesterday, I can't believe you're still here! You make me sick!" Lily screamed and turned to walk away.

"Is it such a crime to love you?" James bellowed.

"Love? You think love is perving through my bedroom window? You think love is throwing a poisonous plant in my face? YOU THINK LOVE IS FEEDING ME LOVE POTION TO HUMILIATE ME?"

James remained silent, while Lily breathed deeply.

"I just don't understand you, Potter…" She sighed wearily.

"Evans…those were accidents. I never meant to hurt you…" Lily stared back at James for a while, then blinked looking embarrassed, for holding contact too long.

"Evans – Lily…I…" James looked deeply into Lily's eyes, who gazed romantically back into James eyes.

There was a large flash and loud bang, resulting in Sirius flying half-way across the room.

"YOOOOUCH!" Sirius yelped as he flattened James to the ground. James attempted to remove Sirius's bottom out of his face with great difficulty.

"Get of me, you idiot!"

"Ouch, that's my private area, James. I now understand what Evans meant by perving!" Sirius snorted.

James ruffled his hair while climbing to his feet and caught Lily's eye, who was studying James.

"Well…I…erm…have…erm…" Lily stuttered, then hurried quickly away looking unnerved.

"What's up with her?" Sirius questioned. James stared off into the distance, in deep thought.

Remus continued to sit quietly in the corner, unsure of how to react. Sirius shrugged and prodded James.

"Still hate me?" Sirius whimpered, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Nah…but I think you've broken my bum bone!"

"We have a bum bone? Wow…" Sirius began feeling his bottom, attracting a lot of attention from nearby girls.

"Stop it you twat!" James yanked Sirius's arm away, and nudged him gently on the arm in friendly manner.

"So we are friends?" Sirius said.

"Till death do us part!" James cried.

"Oi, I aint marrying you!" Sirius smirked and pushed James onto the sofa, where he landed on top of several first years.

It was unclear who was in more pain, but from the noise it sounded as though James was being eaten alive by the giant squid.


	6. Chapter 6

James slept very little that night, constantly thinking about Lily.

Her face was so vivid, drawing nearer and nearer his face until their lips touched.

James turned over in his bed, with the image of Lily flashing round his mind incessantly.

Lily had looked at him differently to normal…but why? Does she still hate him?

James could no longer remain in his bed. He stretched his legs, put on his slippers and walked out of the dormitory and common room without another word.

As he began walking down the corridor, he noticed the sun leaking across the sky. He neared the window, and breathed in the fresh air, attempting to remove the image of Lily from his head.

James wiped his eyes, and continued walking down the corridor. Lily would never look twice at him in _that _way…but one could dream…

James walked out into the grounds, and sat down on the soft grass. He sighed deeply and sunk his head into his hand.

Suddenly, he felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder. James tilted his head, to see bright green eyes staring back.

"L…Lily?"

"What are you doing here?" Lily sat down next to James, and looked at him sympathetically.

"I could ask you the same question!" James smirked.

"Just walking. What's your excuse?" Lily raised an eyebrow and looked comprehendingly at James.

"Walking…well…thinking…" James looked away. Looking at Lily was too painful. Lily would not shift her eyes.

"You look a wreck."

"Gee…thanks." James replied sarcastically.

"No, I just mean your not being particularly loquacious."

"Ye…I suppose." James sighed again. He didn't feel like releasing his emotions, especially in front of the girl he loved.

"Look…I forgive you…even if you did attack me." Lily laughed, but not in a bitter way. James looked up, and grinned back.

"I'm sorry, they were complete accid-"

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself. I trust you."

"Oh…" James felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of his heart. He felt content. Lily however looked uncomfortable, and jumped up rapidly.

"I've just remembered that I have to erm…meet someone!" Lily stuttered.

"O…right. I'll see you later then."

"Later, ye…sure." Lily stared at James, then realised what she was doing and ran off.

James realised that sitting outside was pointless, particularly as it was so early. James returned to the Common Room to dress, before waking up Sirius.

* * *

"Oi, wake up!" James grabbed Sirius's bed covers and yanked them towards him, resulting in Sirius rolling off and crashing to the floor.

Sirius jumped up and dived on James infuriated.

"I-was-sleeping-you-git!" James threw Sirius off, smirking.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake!" James grinned, then threw Sirius's clothes in his face. "Get dressed, I'm starving!"

"And I'm tired, but you don't see me moaning!" Sirius sneered. James looked back at Sirius confused, and then sniggered.

"Why you laughing?"

"You're not moaning, eh? You jumped on me! Not exactly going with the flow." James winked, and turned to Lupin's bed.

"Where's Remus?"

"Library probably."

"Ye…well that's all. Shall we go?"

"Can I come?" Peter appeared, fidgeting slightly.

"O ye…forgot about you! Ye, you can come…" Sirius shrugged his shoulders, threw on a t-shirt and left the dormitory with James and Peter.

* * *

"O great…double potions." Sirius sighed while walking towards the dungeons. "I'd much rather jinx Filch, that's much more worth while!" James sniggered.

"We can do that after. I've learnt a new jinx!" James winked at Sirius, who grinned back excitedly. Lupin who caught up with his fellow marauders, looked at James warily, but said nothing.

"Come on now, sit down. Good morning, Lily." Slughorn nodded in Lily's direction and shuffled everyone to their seats. "Now, I want you to pair up."

James noticed that Lily's eyes darted in James's direction, but Sirius cuddled James's arm before he could do anything.

"Now, make me something impressive! Reflect your talent in a soothing potion, or antidote, whatever you desire! You have one hour precisely!" Slughorn smiled at Lily, and then returned to his desk.

James looked perplexed at Sirius, who returned a similar expression.

"So…ideas?"

"We're geniuses! We should have tonnes of ideas!" Sirius cried, as students began chopping unusual ingredients and applying them to their cauldron. "But I got nothing."

"Erm…how about ammortentia?" James peered over at Lily who was concentrating hard. "On second thoughts, that's a dangerous idea." James said remembering the incident with Lily.

"Draught of the Living Dead takes way too long. But he never said that the potion had be complete!" Sirius agreed, and they began chopping immediately.

After a while, James wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around the room. James caught Lily's eye, who seemed to have been watching him for a while.

Lily looked away sharply, and continued her work. In the distance was a faint scream. James peered around to see himself pouring a hot substance over Sirius.

"Ah…damn…" James threw the bottle down and came to Sirius's aid.

"Everything alright over there?" Slughorn questioned.

"Fine, professor." James wiped the remains of the substance from Sirius's arm who was now scowling, and looked back at Lily, who was once again darted her eyes abruptly.

James noticed this behaviour was rather unusual but thought nothing of it. He continued to work, until Slughorn clapped his hands gaining their attention.

"So, let's see what you lot have prepared for me today? William, well that looks rather…unusual." Slughorn took one glance at the potion and moved on, complimenting on several, and merely looked at others.

"Sirius, James… Draught of the Living Dead - impressive. It's almost as if you've made it before!" James kicked Sirius under the table, to stop him from grinning. "But more time would be crucial to make such a complicated potion. Lily, ah…wow!"

Slughorn peered into Lily's cauldron to see the Draught of the Living Dead, but much more advanced and in better condition to Sirius and James's.

"You could learn a thing or two from Lily, James." Slughorn winked at Lily and dismissed the class.

Lily looked at James apologetically, but James was infuriated that once again Lily had outsmarted him.

"James, I-"

"Come on, Sirius." James grabbed Sirius's arm and left potions rapidly, followed by Remus and Peter who struggled to keep up.

Lily watched James walk away, silently. She nodded at Slughorn, and then left the lesson speechlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

The common room was empty apart from the marauders, who were grouped around the fire, warming their hands. James was prodding the fire viciously. Remus glanced at James then looked at Sirius, who was kicking a quaffle around.

"James!" Lily cried as she entered the common room. James did not look round.

"I didn't know that you were making the same potion!" James rolled his eyes at Lily's excuse.

"You're being rather childish about this, James. It was only a potion, and I have said I'm sorry." James continued prodding the fire.

"At least have the decency to look at me!" Lily cried. James peered round irritably.

"Childish, am I?"

"Yes, you are! For pete's sake, we were making a potion! There's no need to bite my head off just because I made the same one as you! You're overreacting! "

"You did it to spite me!" James muttered.

"I can't believe this! You're so big-headed; that you can't accept that someone may be better at something that you! I was stupid to think that you might have actually changed!"

James frowned and stood up to face Lily, who was now shaking furiously. Lily wiped her eyes and hurried out of the common room, keeping her head low.

Remus was sure that he heard a sob. He stood up and headed towards the common room door.

"Where you going?" James demanded sharply.

"Library." Remus replied shortly. James raised one eyebrow and studied Remus suspiciously.

Remus left the common room hurriedly, without looking back.

"Why's he in such a rush?"

"Probably gone after Evans." Sirius said.

"Why?" James shouted enraged. Sirius shrugged.

"Remus always helps people…it's what he does."

"Ye, but he lied to us! Why didn't he just say!" James queried. Sirius scratched his nose.

"Why do you care?" James scowled at Sirius, but didn't reply.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sirius yanked James's arm, while Peter hobbled along behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we agreed to jinx, Filch. And plus, you need cheering up!"

"Do not! I'm perfectly happy, thank you very much." James nodded without smiling.

"Sure." Sirius replied in a babyish voice, patting James on the arm. James ignored Sirius's taunts, and continued walking stubbornly.

"Filch!" Peter squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, keep your hat on!" James nudged Peter on the arm. The three leant behind a nearby statue, and peered round.

"Peter, if you stick your head around _that _much we might as well be walking along the corridor screaming _we're going to jinx you filch! _Capisch?"

Peter sat back silently, but continued to dart his eyes around eagerly.

"He's coming this way." James smirked. Peter squealed again.

"For goodness sake, stop squealing before you wet yourself!" Sirius sneered.

There was a loud bang, and the sound of footsteps stop. Sirius looked around at James, who was grinning wildly.

"Sorry…couldn't help myself." James sniggered, and looked round at Filch who was lying in an awkward position, slumped on the floor. Sirius laughed, and patted James on the shoulder for support.

"Even better! Snivellus!" Sirius cried as he saw Snape approaching, but with two other slytherin boys looking equally bitter.

James stepped out, closely followed by Sirius. Snape jumped and looked around warily.

"Ah, Snivelly…I see you still haven't washed your hair. Been years now, hasn't it?" James smirked, pushing back his messy hair.

Snape scowled maliciously, and reached for his wand. James whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at Snape's chest.

The other two slytherins glared at James, but stood back watching intensely.

"What's the matter Snivelly…how can you be angry about a little hair comment? You must have noticed by now, either that or never looked in a mirror…come to think of it, that seems to make more sense."

Snape's mouth twitched. James grinned even more.

James unexpectedly felt a large hand clutch his shoulders.

"So, you thought it would be funny to jinx me, eh?" Filch breathed heavily in James's ear.

"Get off me you creep!" James shuffled away. "Filch!" James suddenly realised that Filch was in fact the one grasping his shoulders. "Damn…"

"O dear…we are in trouble." Filch laughed maliciously. "And fighting in the corridor, eh? Tut tut." Filch shook his head in disapproval, but in amusement. "Come with me."

James and Sirius were forced to follow Filch while Snape watched contently. Peter immerged from behind the statue and hurried away before Snape could notice.

* * *

"Great…another det." Sirius scratched his head, while walking away from Filch's office. "Well that sucks."

"Ye, well, we did jinx the squib!" James shrugged.

"Been jinxing people…again?" Lily demanded, after appearing out of nowhere.

"Yep! Why…am I not perfect enough for you…again?" James replied mockingly. Lily's eyebrows twitched, as she felt slightly insulted.

"You were never perfect, Potter." Lily smirked. Lily had only ever called him Potter when she was really angry.

"Oh, and like you are?" Sirius sneered.

"You just jinx people because you can! You're such an arrogant pig!" Lily screamed outraged. Tears began running down her cheek. "For one moment, I thought that I liked you…that you were a decent -caring person. And now, I can see that I was a complete and utter fool." Lily sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"You liked me…" James breathed. "But you hate me! You're only _occasionally _nice to me – most the time you're yelling at me!"

"Yes, when you're a total arse-hole! But someone needs to tell you that your head is too big for your body!"

James stared back at Lily, who was now breathing deeply as tears dropped from her eyes, heavier than raindrops.

"But once again, I realise you're not the guy I thought you were…" Lily shook her head, glanced at James and then sprinted in the opposite direction.

"She _actually _liked you…" Sirius's mouth was wide open in shock. James continued to stare silently, with tears slowly trickling from his hazel eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, James slept very little that night. Lily's saddened face was penetrating his mind, making it impossible to relax.

Sirius was snoring loudly, tossing and turning rapidly. James would normally have laughed at this, but couldn't with the thought of Lily still clouding his mind.

He had really blown it this time. Lily _had _actually liked him, and he was too arrogant to have even noticed.

James buried his head in his pillow, and could no longer hold in his emotions. He felt lost and incomplete…and an utter fool.

The question was…what to do next?

James wiped his face, sat up and turned to Sirius.

"Oi, get up! Sirius…no don't hit me, get up!" James held back Sirius's arm to prevent any exposure to fists, and sighed deeply as Sirius continued to sleep.

"Oh for goodness sake, Sirius. GET UP!" Sirius jumped and squealed as he noticed that someone was on top of him.

Sirius threw James off the bed, before realising that it was him.

James rubbed his head and frowned at Sirius who smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry! Jeez, morning already?" Sirius yawned and looked at the window and noticed that it was still dark outside.

"What you playing at?" Sirius looked at James infuriated.

"I couldn't sleep. And I need your help."

Sirius studied James suspiciously. "What-kind-of-help?" Sirius asked slowly.

"One word…Lily."

Sirius stopped and frowned. "Come on, mate. I'm no expert with girls, and absolutely useless with Evans. She's a complicated girl…and I don't want to get involved." Sirius said steadily.

"You already are involved! You're my best mate!"

"Ye, but it doesn't mean that I have to be involved with your love life. Anyway, she doesn't like you…just give up!"

"I'm not giving up, even if it takes till I'm 150!"

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Look, I love her!" Sirius smirked, then realised James's seriousness.

"Ye…well in that case…"

"But how am I going to win her back?" James kicked his bed, and sat down on it hastily.

"I'm doomed…I've already thrown a plant in her face, made her fall in love with_ you_, and accused her over a pathetic potion! How the hell is she going to like me now?"

"Just tell her how you feel!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Look, I just can't…what do you expect me to do? Walk up to Lily and say – oh by the way, I love you!" James replied mockingly. "She'd hit me twice for that!"

"Well…maybe you shouldn't be so forward!"

"I'm not forward!" James cried. "Sirius don't look at me like that, I'm not forward!"

"Look, what I mean is, just give her a break for a while. Maybe things will cool down, and she'll realise that she misses you."

"But how am I supposed to ignore her?"

"It'll be a piece of cake! Got to be better than stalking her singing romantic lullabies!"

James nodded. "Alright, so I just pretend that I don't like her, and don't even want to look at her?"

"Sure! Then she'll be back in your arms in a matter of seconds!" Sirius winked. "Now, can I go back to sleep?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer. He laid back down and began snoring almost immediately.

James was prepared to go to any extreme to win back Lily, and ignoring her seemed almost impossible.

But if it meant that Lily would love him, then so be it.

Whether it be hours, days or months…he was never going to give up…not now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Any news?" Sirius peered over at Remus, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Several people missing and one death…" Remus sighed. "But no-one we know."

Sirius scratched his head, and looked mischievously at Peter.

James, who would normally be studying the Great Hall for Lily, was slurping up porridge.

"You're noisier than a hippogriff!" Sirius nudged James, who consequently choked. "Wonder where Lily is…" Sirius stood up and looked round eagerly. "O well…"

Sirius returned to the bench and summoned a piece of toast.

"The Ministry sound unnerved." Lupin frowned.

"Well of course they are, with the amount of murders these days, it's no wonder! And to think _some _of us are worrying about girls!" Sirius tilted his head in James's direction.

"You can talk!" James smirked, coughing on more of his porridge. Sirius shrugged and looked around at several girls who were watching in admiration.

"I can't help being _irresistible!_" Sirius flicked back his hair, gaining a lot of attention. Remus glanced at Sirius and returned to the Daily Prophet.

"What's the time?" James asked.

"Time we left." Lupin replied, grabbing his bag. The four left at a steady pace, heading towards Transfiguration.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down." Professor McGonagall hushed the class, and began taking the register.

"Where is Lily?" Professor McGonagall looked around the room. "Has anyone seen –"

The door burst open, and Lily hurried in.

"Sorry, Professor." She rushed to her seat, pulled out her wand, and stared straight at Professor McGonagall.

Sirius kicked James under the table and whispered, "Just ignore her, alright." James nodded, and also looked straight ahead.

"Now, I need a volunteer to transform these toads, into goblets." Professor McGonagall studied the room, which remained silent.

"Miss Evans, seeing as you were late, would you be as kind as to show us?"

"Erm…I, erm…alright." Lily seemed incredibly distracted, but pushed back her hair and pointed her wand at the toad.

James had no choice but to watch Lily. There was an ear-splitting bang, as Lily exploded the toad, as opposed to transforming it.

Professor McGonagall stood flabbergasted. "Goodness, child! Transform it! Not explode it to tiny pieces! Potter, you look rather amused, let's see what you can do!"

James flicked his wand, transforming the toad into a perfect goblet.

James blinked in Lily's direction, and noticed that she was watching angrily.

"Brilliant, Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, practise with a partner, and I want to see transforming _only." _Professor McGonagall's eyes darted in Lily's direction. "And no transforming into other items, Sirius."

Sirius frowned disappointedly.

She clapped her hands together and returned to her desk.

Lily continued to watch James, who ignored her entirely. Soon enough, Lily gave up, and turned to her partner looking bothered.

James walked over to Professor McGonagall to collect another toad, but as he returned to his desk, he collided with Lily.

James merely looked at her, and sat back down next to Sirius to continue the lesson.

Lily stood open-mouthed, then grasped her bag and hurried from the classroom.

"Miss Evans, where on earth are you going?" Professor McGonagall bellowed, but Lily had already left the room.

Remus scowled at James, but continued his work in silence.

Sirius laughed in amusement. "It's working!"

"Ye, either that or I'm annoying her even more!" James leant back in his chair.

"Ye, well…I suppose that's a probability." Sirius screwed up his face, and shrugged.

"AH!" James collided with the ground after leaning back too far.

"Potter, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?" James whined while attempting to regain his breath.

Sirius grabbed James by the arms and lifted him up.

"Thanks." James breathed. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together to gain their attention.

"Homework will be to practise transforming smaller objects, such as pencils and pens, just to recap. And no, Sirius, you will not be transforming larger objects such as Peter."

Sirius jumped as Professor McGonagall had read the expression on his face. Peter looked round nervously, and squealed.

"As if I'd do that, professor!" Sirius tilted back his head, and laughed, but still looked mischievous as if the idea was still a working progress.

"Well I sincerely hope not." Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses, and looked seriously at Sirius. "Class dismissed."

"Wonder where Evans buggered off to?" Sirius sneered as they entered the common room.

Lily was sitting on the sofa frustrated, writing a letter. She looked around sharply, and studied James.

"Where did you wonder off to?" Sirius asked.

"And why would I tell you?" Lily smirked.

"You know, you can't criticise James for doing something better than you! Just like when you beat him at potions! Remember this conversation?" Sirius replied mockingly.

"This doesn't evolve around who can do what, Sirius! For your information, I couldn't care less whether James can transform a flipping toad or not! For all I care, he could transform himself into a pencil, and he'd never bother me again!"

"Eh…I am here!" James said shiftily.

"Why would he bother you? As if he still likes you…jeez, get over yourself, woman!" Sirius smirked. Lily looked hurt.

James looked out of the window, attempting to avoid Lily's gaze. He was determined to follow through with Sirius's plan.

"I…" Lily looked at James, and began crying.

"Urgh…do you do anything but cry these days?" Sirius smirked.

Lily fled from the room covering her face.

"That wasn't very nice!" Remus shouted, for the first time.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Sirius cried. Remus remained looking infuriated but said nothing more.

James looked uncertain at Sirius. "Are you sure this plan is really going to work?"

"What plan?"

"To win back Lily."

"Erm…eventually. She kept looking at you for support, so shemust still like you."

"She is so confusing!" James pulled at his hair and collapsed to the floor. "She likes me…but says she hates me! I think you must be a super brainiac to understand girls, I'm telling you!"

"Well what happens next?" James looked at Sirius helplessly.

"Dunno…suppose we continue ignoring her."

Remus leant against the wall angrily. James laid on the floor thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Would it be happiness…or more tears…only time would tell…


	10. Chapter 10

Quidditch practise was finally over. James dismounted his broomstick and wiped his t-shirt over his face.

"Come on, Potter!" His team encouraged.

"I won't be long, I fancy a walk." James waved and continued out of the Quidditch stadium.

He separated from his team, and strode towards the Forbidden Forest. He inhaled the fresh air and collapsed onto the soft grass.

James noticed a cloud looking similar to Lily's face moving swiftly across the dark sky. Was Lily really worth it? Maybe Sirius was right…he should just move on…

Unexpectedly, the hairs on the back of James's neck pricked, as he heard a piercing scream nearby.

James jumped to his feet and looked around hastily. He darted his eyes towards the forest, where he saw the outline of a figure crouching defencelessly.

James scurried towards them, with his wand outstretched. He stood in front of the figure and peered around.

A hot knife pierced his skin, knocking him to the floor. James yelped and clasped his face.

James couldn't make out what the creature was, but figured that it wasn't pleasant. He dived in front of the figure to stop it striking again.

Once again James was slashed across the face, spurting blood in several directions.

The figure screamed and continued to sob, crouching against the tree in a nervous state.

"Hold-on." James breathed and guarded the figure. A red flash appeared at the end of his wand, and hit the monster squarely.

The monster was no longer visible. James's hit had obviously knocked it out, preventing anymore damage.

James smirked feeling rather pleased with himself. He touched the wound on his face, and let out a short yelp.

He turned to the figure, that was now slouching on the floor, and bent down next to them.

"Are you alri-Lily?" James jumped to his feet. "You!"

Lily's eyes were swollen and red, and she appeared incredibly weak.

"Are you alright?" James grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face directly. Lily continued to weep and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Come here…" He leant towards her, and cuddled her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder resignedly, and continued to cry.

James stroked her face tenderly.

"Don't worry. It's alright now." James reassured her.

"No, its not!" Lily unexpectedly climbed to her feet, and glared at James. "Why are you helping me? Why didn't you just leave me?"

"Well, I'm not just going to ignore someone in danger, am I?" James replied, anger boiling up inside of him.

Lily gazed at James silently for a moment.

"Unless of course you don't want my help?" James sneered.

Lily looked defencelessly at James.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bothered! You don't any other time!"

"Lily, what on earth are you on about?"

"You attack students within the school _just _because you can! And you don't stand up for anyone, including me when Sirius was being a total jerk! So why bother now?" Lily screamed infuriated, tears flooding down her face.

"Well what was the point in standing up for you? You hate me!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU DO?"

"Because…because I thought I could change you…"

"What are you on about?" James sighed impatiently.

"I like you James…I _really_ like you…" Lily sobbed. "But there are things about you that I _hate_! And I thought that if I acted like I disliked you, then you might be more determined to win me back!"

"Of course I want you-"

"And if you love me like you claim to…then you'd listen to what I say and drop the egotistical act."

James froze. _She liked him all along…just wanted him to change. _

"And then you'd be perfect…" Lily added timidly.

"So you wanted to change me?" James frowned for a moment. "You know what, Sirius was right! You're really not worth it! If you _like _me, like you say you do, then I shouldn't have to change!"

"WELL I THOUGHT IF YOU LOVED ME, THEN YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME!"

"BUT YOUR MAKING ME CHANGE MY PERSONALITY! SORRY, BUT JAMES IS NOT FOR CHANGING!"

James began walking away furiously. He then swivelled round to face Lily impatiently. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lily screamed louder than anything James had said. Her voice echoed over the grounds.

"What?" James breathed.

"Because…because I love you!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You love me?" James repeatedly gently, his heart pounding ruthlessly.

Lily sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"From the moment I laid eyes on your face, I knew I loved you. I always have! But you acted so arrogant and selfish that I couldn't bring myself to believe that I loved you. Then I realised that my love of you hurt _so _much that I had to do something about it. I couldn't just walk away from you."

James eyes clouded up with tears.

"I thought…I thought that if you stopped being big-headed…if I could convince you to stop…then you'd be exactly the way I wanted you to be…"

Lily breathed deeply for a moment, regaining her breath.

"And then I thought I'd lost you…when you began ignoring me. And that was the moment I realised that my love for you was unconditional."

James scratched his head, looking up to the castle bewildered.

"James, I love you no matter what…"

James looked into Lily's bright green eyes that were flooded with tears. His hatred of her fell away, and he felt nothing but pure love.

"I love you too." James replied. "And I will try to be a better person…for you."

Lily smiled weakly.

"O ye, and thanks for saving me. I was too stunned to protect myself. Luckily you were here." Lily laughed nervously, changing the subject due to embarrassment.

"It was no problem." James continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Your face…does it hurt?"

"My what? Oh…erm…just a little." James didn't want to sound weak. Lily drew nearer his face.

She touched the wound, and then peered up into James's eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment.

James stroked her hair, edging her face nearer, until their lips touched.

This was the start of something new…something special beyond the imaginable.

As they kissed beneath the moonlight, a bond more powerful than magic was created…a bond of love.

**_As several of you have asked for a longer story, I have began writing more chapters that will be updated soon. _**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lily, leave James alone before I report you as a stalker!" Sirius cried as Lily and James entered the common room later that evening.

"No need!" James replied grinning enthusiastically.

Sirius's eyes darted from James, to Lily. "No way!" Sirius wolf-whistled and danced on the spot.

"Told you my plan was brilliant!" Sirius smirked arrogantly.

"Plan?" Lily frowned at James.

"Just an idea to win you back…" James reassured her nervously. "Sirius, your plan rubbish!"

"Ye, well, I don't have a degree in women do I?" Sirius didn't seem insulted at all on the matter. Lily laughed.

"You're not supposed to agree." Sirius replied dangerously.

"Come off it! You know you're useless! I mean, you bought Susan a monster-eating book – mm, ye, really romantic!" Lily snorted.

"How am I supposed to know that she doesn't like monster-eating books?" Sirius whined, convinced that it had been the perfect gift.

"Next time, just _don't _bother with gifts." Lily reassured him. "And same goes for you James."

James giggled nervously. "They were mainly Sirius's ideas…"

"Oi! Don't go shifting the blame, matey! You went along with them!"

James shrugged and grinned at Lily, who seemed rather amused.

"Well, anyway, I'm off to bed." Lily glared at Sirius until he looked away resignedly. She kissed James on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

James walked over to Sirius, and collapsed on the chair next to him.

"Well done, mate!" Sirius smirked, nudging James on the shoulder. "But next time you want advice, I suggest that you stand a mile away from me."

"I'll remember that in future." James winked at Sirius.

Tonight had been rather unusual, but perfect all the same.

* * *

"Oh God…a letter from my Mother." James cringed and opened the envelope. 

"Aw…little Jamsey-wamsey has got an ickle letter from his mummy!" Sirius patted James on the head.

"Don't be so immature." Lily said, sitting down next to James in the Great Hall.

"Hey!" James winked at Lily, who grinned back. Remus looked at Sirius confused, who smirked back.

"They're getting married!" Sirius cried. Remus's eyes widened, as he looked sharply from James to Lily.

"Shut up!" James hit Sirius hard on the back, making him choke on his toast.

"Not yet anyway." Lily giggled. James looked flabbergasted at Lily, who laughed even harder. "You never know…"

"Marriage is for old people. I don't plan on getting married as soon as we leave school!" James pleaded.

Lily returned to her toast looking rather disappointed.

"So, you two…like…together?" Remus questioned quietly.

James beamed and cuddled Lily. Remus turned away to check his bag somewhat hastily.

People around the Great Hall watched in amazement at Lily and James, who seemed such an unlikely couple.

"So what did mummy want?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh…nothing out of the ordinary." James crushed the letter into his pocket and looked around the Great Hall. Snape was watching him maliciously.

"Oi, Sirius. Snivelly's staring again."

"Stupid git." Sirius sneered. He stood up and turned to face Snape. "Oi, Snivelly! Stop perving at James! We all know you fancy him, but there's no need to stare!"

Snape blushed as the Great Hall sniggered.

"Sirius, sit down for goodness sake!" Lily yanked Sirius's arm.

"Why do you always protect him?" Sirius questioned.

"Why do _you _insist on insulting everyone?" Lily cried angrily.

"Look, if people were normal I wouldn't have a problem."

"And what exactly is your definition of _normal? _You're hardly classified as normal!" Lily began rising to her feet, followed by Sirius.

"I'm normal compared to snivelly gits like Snivellus!" Sirius sneered.

"And what about Marcus Fluous? I suppose a first year like him deserved-"

"He had it coming! Lily, if you're going to lecture me on my behaviour, you can join Professor McGonagall's scheme to stop me. I'm sure she'd be more than enthusiastic! Capisch?"

Lily looked at James, and then dropped back onto the bench.

"You do know there are more subtle ways of dealing with things, Sirius! Perhaps even ignoring them!" Lily whispered.

"How can I ignore Snivellus, he's a total-"

"Ye, but the more you attack him, the more likely he is to back! Don't you see? It's a never-ending cycle!"

"If you're suggesting that we kiss and make up, you've got another thing coming!" Sirius barked.

"I'm not suggesting anything of the sort. I just wish you'd be a little more mature about the matter."

"I'm a teenager. I'm not ready to be old and mature, thank you very much."

"Urgh…" Lily growled, and picked up her bag. "Coming?"

"Erm…" James looked from Lily to Sirius. "Ye…come on Sirius."

Lily seemed unhappy about Sirius tagging along, but knew that there wasn't a James without a Sirius. Sirius was part of the bargain.

They all left the hall, heading towards Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

"Flippin' heck! What's Kettleburn got?" Sirius pointed at a large creature growling from within a heavy metal cage. 

"Oh, ignore that. That's for my next lesson." Professor Kettleburn reassured Sirius.

"Right! Today, we will be observing the characteristics of various different pests. In pairs, would you pick a box, and label the different qualities of what you find within. So, off we go!" Professor Kettleburn summoned the boxes, and placed them in front of the class.

"Come on now, choose a partner!"

Sirius looked eagerly at James, but Lily grabbed James's arm, and hurried him towards a box.

Sirius stood back, and peered around for another partner. Peter scurried over to him.

"I'll be your…your…your partner!"

"Oh great…" Sirius replied mockingly. "Go fetch a box then!" Sirius shouted regressively. James looked back at Sirius sympathetically, and mouthed SORRY.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and waited for Peter to return. James was now tickling Lily, who laughed contently. They seemed to be enjoying themselves…but Sirius was feeling replaced.

"Here's the box!" Peter squealed enthusiastically, before tripping up. The contents of the box were emptied on Sirius's head.

"Youtwat!" Sirius cried violently, pushing Peter over.

"Dear, dear…" Professor Kettleburn wondered over to Sirius, to help remove the pests now eating away at his hair. "But language like _that _won't make anything better."

Sirius remained silent, anger slowly boiling up inside of him. Peter rubbed his backside and watched anxiously, unsure of what to do.

"Be a good boy, and shut up while I do the work, alright?" Sirius said bitterly to Peter, who sat on the floor timidly.

"Yes, sir…"

"Right…I'll tell you what to write, wormtail. Got it!"

"Yes…"

Sirius peered over at Lily and James, and felt the need to throttle something. He looked desperately at Peter, but thought it best to ignore them. Peter looked frightened enough as it was.

James would never replace Sirius; they were practically brothers…or was everything going to change now that Lily was in the picture?


	13. Chapter 13

"Where have you been? We were supposed to be going you-know-where!" Sirius hinted at James, as he entered the Common Room.

"Oh…" Sirius moaned as Lily followed suit.

"Out." James replied shortly.

Sirius sighed. "And what about me!"

"Sorry…I…erm…forgot."

"Jee, thanks!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry! But I've got a girlfriend now." James winked at Lily.

"Oh, sure…let's forget Sirius, and replace him with stinking obnoxious ignorant Lily!" Sirius smirked childishly.

"Wash your mouth!"

Sirius sneered. "Never mind me…I'll just talk to my _new _friend!" Sirius turned to an empty chair and began waving.

"Sirius, stop being so immature!" Lily cried. "Grow up, for goodness sake!"

"Lily, we've already had the conversation, remember? Or can't your pee-sized brain hold memories?"

Lily flicked her hair, and breathed deeply, before replying, "My brain is functioning perfectly well thank you. Although there seems to be a _slight _fault with yours – talking to imaginary friends and assuming that I've run off with James! Sheer sign of mentality if you ask me!"

Sirius stared loathsomely.

"Guys, will you stop bickering?" James groaned.

"She started it." Sirius mumbled.

"DID NOT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ATTENTION SEEKING IMMATURE PRAT, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Sirius cackled. "Sure, whatever you say, Evans. Go back to your dream world of pretty little flowers and dancing leprechauns-"

Sirius was cut short, as Lily hit him around the head.

"Blooming-heck woman!" Sirius yelped as he was knocked to the ground.

"Lily!" James cried shockingly. "Will you two just STOP fighting, for once?"

Sirius glared at Lily, breathing hard. "James, you used to be my best friend, and now you're too busy to hang out, 'cos you're with _her." _

"I have a name!"

"Yeah, _her, or formerly known as a head-bashing troll!" _Sirius smirked.

"You're still my best friend, Sirius. And I _do _hang out with you! But I've just got together with Lily, and it would seem stupid not to spend time with her. Can't you see that?" James put his arm around Lily protectively.

"Fine! Let the head-basher win!"

"She hit you once, Sirius! Think how many times she hit me! And besides, you _were_ being a prat…"

"Sure…fine…side with her. I couldn't care anymore James. As far as I'm concerned, it's over." Sirius nodded and wondered off to the Dormitory miserably. James turned to Lily and grinned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"He doesn't mean it. He'll be back kissing my shoes tomorrow."

"Don't be so arrogant, Potter. I know he was a total git tonight, but he's still your best friend. You shouldn't talk about him like an animal."

"You do!"

"Yeah, but he's not _really _my friend. That's the difference, James." Lily gazed up into James's eyes, and frowned sadly.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." James kissed Lily, and hurried upstairs. "Night!" He pushed open the Dormitory room to see Sirius hugging his pillow.

Sirius jumped and threw his pillow to the floor.

"Is he also your new friend?" James sniggered.

"Shut up." Sirius replied, but couldn't help grinning.

"Seeing as we didn't go to you-know-where tonight, we should do it tomorrow. Then we'll have _all _evening!"

"So you got nothing planned with Lily?"

"Nope. I'm absolutely 100 free."

"Excellent. But…do you promise?"

"Course I do, mate. As you're my best friend, I promise. Nothing is going to ruin tomorrow night!" James saluted to Sirius in a deep voice, and they laughed into the night with plans for tomorrow nights advents.

* * *

"James…" Lily whined gripping his arm tightly, while walked to Herbology. 

"Oh, no…what do you want?" James looked at Lily frightfully.

"Seeing as we're, you know…a couple."

"Yeah…" James replied hesitantly.

"When are we going to…date?"

"Oh, erm…haven't we been dating? What about last night?"

"That was hanging out. I mean like…proper dating. Going for walks, being romantic…"

James gulped nervously. "Erm…yeah, sounds…great."

"How about tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. It's a date!" James kissed Lily on the top of the head as they entered the greenhouse. Sirius waved, and they pursued over to him.

Nothing else was on James's mind apart from the perfect evening tonight with Lily.

* * *

"See you _later, _James." Lily winked at James and scurried off, leaving the marauders. 

"Which first…History of Magic, or Herbology homework?"

"Herbology looked easier." Sirius replied to Remus, as they opened their books and reached for their quills.

"S-i-r-i-u-s-B-l-a-c-k." Sirius spelt out, as he wrote it across the top. "Perfect."

"You wrote you name! OH WOW!" James smirked. "Ouch." He rubbed his arm after being punched by Sirius.

"In the pre-1940s, a golden…" Remus began to read before being distracted by Peter's snores.

"Dosey-old bugger." Sirius prodded Peter with his wand. "Oi, git face!"

Peter stirred but did not wake. Sirius went forward for another great prod, before being pulled back by James.

"I've got an idea…"

"One minute…Peter's asleep! We can do _anything _to him!" Sirius clapped his hands jumping up and down excitedly.

James pulled out some powder from his pocket, and showed it to Remus and Sirius.

"And that would be..?" Sirius questioned.

"Dunno. Nicked it from the store cupboard, and haven't had time to test it."

Remus leant back on his seat uncomfortably. "It might not be safe."

"Oh, but the risk makes it more _exciting!" _

"Yeah, but James, what if it causes serious damage?"

"There's a cure for most things, so he'll be cured…eventually…"

James rubbed the powder onto Peter's face with a tissue and watched for a reaction.

"Well that was crap." Sirius groaned, as nothing seemed to happen. "Anything else you stole?"

"This." James replied, as he removed a little bottle containing a silvery liquid. "No idea what it is though."

"Try it!" Sirius encouraged James. James leant forward and poured it into Peter's mouth and awaited the results.

Peter's eyes widened. "Good day to you!" He jumped up and curtseyed. "Oh, my goodness! I'm not wearing any makeup!"

Peter either sounded lady-like, or completely gay. Either way, James and Sirius were finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"I must change, for I cannot walk around like a man! It is a crime against nature!" Peter scattered off to the dormitory in search of lady-like items.

James and Sirius cracked up, and Remus produced a slight smile.

"What-a-prat!" Sirius breathed.

"I never knew there was a potion to make you more _feminine!_ Brilliant!"

Peter returned with a towel around his waist (attempting to be a skirt) and was covered in what looked like red paint.

"What's that on your face?"

"There's nothing on my face, dear boy."

Sirius and James exchanged looks. The powder had finally kicked in. They grinned and turned their attention back to Peter.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go for a walk!"

"Peter? I be not, Peter! I am Penny, dear boy, Penny!"

"Great name…" Sirius smirked and yanked Peter over to the exit.

"Guys, this really isn't a good idea." Remus warned them.

"Lighten up, Remus. _Penny _wants to go walkies. Don't upset her!" James replied childishly as Peter began singing so high that it was painful to endure.

Remus refused to participate, as James, Sirius and Peter left the common room.

"Ditch tonight's plans, Sirius. This is much more worthwhile!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, and my mother tells me to always wear a petticoat!" Peter giggled.

Several people began crowding around Peter, laughing hysterically.

"Oi Penny! What knickers are you wearing?"

"My mother bought me a splendid pair, with pink ribbons around the top! Absolutely beautiful!"

James collapsed onto the ground next to Sirius, clutching his chest in laughter.

"This is the best day…of my life!" Sirius roared. "I can't remember when I've ever laughed so hard!"

"What about when we saw Filch in his underwear singing to himself?"

"Yeah, true…but that was also grotesque." Sirius shuddered, but laughed all the same.

"I'm glad you're here, James. Like the old days…"

* * *

"Toast, Penny?"

"What did you just call me?" Peter looked at James anxiously.

Peter had no recollection of yesterday's proceedings.

"_My mother bought me a pair of frilly white knickers, with pretty pink bows around the top!" _James smirked, in a very posh lady-like voice.

"Good for you…" Peter muttered nervously, as he remained bewildered.

"Potions next." Remus reminded the marauders.

"Oh, yeah. Damn, I forgot my books!" James turned to head back to the dormitory to collect his books.

"Forget something else?"

James swivelled and was face to face to Lily.

"Erm…books, quills, parchment…nope!" James shrugged and tried to walk away.

"Anything at all?" Lily grabbed James's arm, but he continued to stare.

"Like..?"

"Like our date yesterday!" Lily screamed, attracting a lot of attention. "Or were you too busy watching Peter, or should I say _Penny,_ making a complete and utter fool of himself! Now I know where your priorities lie!"

James scratched his head. Peter jumped to his feet nervously.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Penny?"

"Shut up, wormtail! Look, Lily…I promised to hang out with Sirius-"

"You promised to go out with _me!"_

"I know, but I just…forgot." James lowered his head.

"Well thanks! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" Lily stormed off furiously.

"At least she now knows how I feel!" Sirius grumbled.

"Hey, what can I say? I can't help being popular…" James posed and grinned at Sirius. "Although, I really shouldn't have forgotten her…"

"Just like _you _shouldn't have forgotten me! But she'll get over it! I did…" Sirius stuffed his mouth with toast and grinned at James. "Dond worra bout id."

* * *

"Where's Lily?" James demanded to one of Lily's friends.

"You talking to me?" She replied arrogantly.

"Yes, dumbass, I'm talking to you! Now where is she?"

"Mmm..temper temper! And why would she want to see you?"

"Because I'm…her boyfriend." James grunted.

"You know, being a boyfriend means actually turning up for dates!" Several girls sniggered.

"Yes, well that's why I need to talk to her."

The girls giggled and crossed their arms.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll-"

"Jinx them?"

"Lily…" James glanced up at Lily, who had just arrived.

"What do you want?" She said stubbornly.

"We need to talk." James sighed, and the girls muttered loudly. James nodded towards a nearby class, and Lily followed him in reluctantly.

She crossed her arms and stared silently. James saw that she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I organised to go out with Sirius last night, like you asked me to. And then, I forgot about Sirius when you asked me out. And then I forgot about…the point is, I'm really sorry…I never meant to hurt you! I'm James…world's biggest idiot!"

"Well at least you got one thing right."

James shuffled his feet, and scratched his head. "It's just difficult finding a balance between you and Sirius, seeing as you two aren't the _best_ of friends. You've got to understand that it's important for me to still spend time with Sirius."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I'm demanding a lot. But you really should have told me!"

"I know…" James whispered edging towards Lily. "But Penny was pretty darn hilarious!"

Lily grinned. "But quite mean. Poor Peter…"

"Yeah. But he's an idiot." They both laughed.

"Come here." James pulled Lily towards him and embraced her securely. "I'm never going to leave you, never…I promise"

* * *

"Get a room!" Sirius scowled. James grinned at Lily.

"When you going to get a girlfriend, Sirius?" James demanded.

"Who needs girls?"

"My friend fancies you." Lily smirked, and pointed at a girl in the corner of the common room.

Sirius peered over, and looked at Lily grinning enthusiastically.

"Go talk to her!" Lily pushed Sirius away from them. Sirius strolled up to the girl in the corner, and sat down.

"What _is _he doing?" James smirked. Sirius was being _very _flirtageous, ruffling his hair every two seconds.

"Bit forward isn't he?" Lily frowned.

"He's just confident. Eww…" James moaned as Sirius bent forward and kissed the girl intimately.

"Well…he seems to be enjoying himself." Lily attempted to grin.

Sirius soon returned looking extremely satisfied. He winked back at the girl, and then turned to face James.

"Are you two…erm…"

"Going out? Dunno." Sirius screwed up his face. "Does a kiss make you together?"

"Jeez, Sirius. Did you just kiss her for no reason?"

"I had a reason! She's good looking!"

Lily shook her head in disapproval. "Hannah isn't the type to kiss and forget."

"Hannah? Who?" Sirius frowned puzzled.

"The girl you just kissed!"

"Oh, that's what she was on about…so you're proposing that we're now going out?"

Lily slapped her forehead. "Sirius, you're helpless…"

* * *

"Penny, pass the potatoes!" Sirius cried.

Peter looked up nervously, and then passed the potatoes to Sirius. "Why are you calling me Penny?"

"No reason." Sirius winked, and stuffed his mouth with potatoes.

"Hannah's coming over, Sirius." Lily whispered.

"Oh great." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Sirius!" She squealed and sat down next to him. Sirius grinned grudgingly, and continued to eat. Hannah frowned and helped herself to some food.

Hannah's friend sat down next to Remus, and peered around anxiously. Remus blushed and tried hard to concentrate on his food.

"Do you want some water, Remus?"

Remus looked around at the girl, surprised that she knew his name. "Erm…water? Oh water!" He giggled nervously. "Erm, yeah, thanks."

The girl blushed and poured him some water. "I'm Amatissa. Strange name, eh?"

"Not at all...it's unique!" Remus reassured her.

"That's so sweet."

Remus blushed, and lowered his eyes hurriedly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Peter was lonesome. All of his friends were talking to girls, except for himself. He turned to face a younger student and grinned at her.

She screwed up her face in disgust, and ran off sharply.

"Bad luck, wormtail!" James shrugged trying not to laugh. Peter's cheeks reddened, and returned to his food grudgingly.

Remus looked a little unsure, but intrigued all the same.

Sirius on the other hand, seemed to finally be enjoying the attention. It wasn't long until they were making out again.

"He's so hypocritical." James snorted at Sirius, and put his arm around Lily.


	15. Chapter 15

"So how are you and Hannah getting on?" James leant back on his bed, looking eagerly at Sirius.

"Hannah who?" Sirius frowned.

"Your new _girlfriend." _

"Oh _her!_ Erm…girlfriend?" Sirius scratched his head. "I didn't know we were going out."

"Well you were snogging all evening. Didn't that mean anything?"

"No." Sirius replied shortly and confidently. "Was it supposed to?"

James slapped his forehead and turned to Remus who was reading a book quietly on his bed.

"And what about Remmy, eh?"

"What about me?" Remus glanced up nervously.

"You and Amartentisso?"

"Amatissa!" Remus said sharply.

"That's it!" James nodded and ruffled his hair. "So…what's up with you two, eh?"

"Nothing." Remus blushed.

"She _likes you!" _James sung. "_She wants to kiiiisss you!"_

"Shut up!" Remus jumped to his feet and walked out of the dormitory.

"What's up with him?" Sirius groaned while trying to balance his broomstick on his head.

"Dunno." James looked at the open door puzzled. "I was only joking…"

* * *

"Hey, Remus! Are you okay?" Lily staggered to her feet, and sat Remus down next to her in the empty common room. 

"How come you are up?" Remus questioned nervously.

"Couldn't sleep. Now what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come off it! James I presume?" Remus lowered his head.

"Kind of…"

"Is it to do with Amatissa? She likes you, you know. And I _know_ you like her."

Remus glanced up at Lily who was grinning sympathetically.

"I'm not good enough for any girl…"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not! I'm too dangerous…you just wouldn't understand." Remus hid his face in his hands.

"Dangerous? How exactly-"

"It doesn't matter, alright! I just…I just can't let anyone near me…I can't like anyone. I might hurt them, and I just can't bear the thought of it." Remus stared deeply into Lily's eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"You're worried you might hurt someone if you get too close?"

"Yes. And who'd like me anyway?" Remus lowered his head again and wiped his swollen eyes.

"Remus…I don't think you're dangerous at all, in fact the exact opposite! You're kind hearted, and a decent guy! There are plenty of girls begging for your attention!"

Remus glanced at Lily, but turned away quietly. "I can't _like _anyone…it's too risky. I'm too poor, weak and dangerous…no, I just can't…"

Remus rose to his feet and took one last look at Lily before returning to the dormitory.

"If you ever want to talk, Remus, I'm here for you! You're no big evil monster to me!" Lily winked reassuringly, and waved him goodbye.

"Thanks…"

* * *

"So how is he now?" James asked Lily, while munching away at toast. 

"I don't know. He seemed to think that he was dangerous…that he might hurt someone. I honestly don't know, but he seems a bit confused. You should talk to him."

"Dangerous?" James scratched his head.

"Yeah, don't know why he said that…" Lily helped herself to more bread, as Remus entered the Great Hall.

"Alright Moony?"

"Okay." Remus replied warily.

James grabbed Remus's arm and directed him away from Lily.

"I heard that you won't date Amarentisca 'cos you think you're dangerous. Is this 'cos of your erm…furry little problem?"

"She told you!" Remus shook furiously then looked around nervously. "I-well…I just can't like anyone because I might hurt them. It's too risky."

"I don't recall you biting my head off, mate!" James felt his head, and grinned at Remus. "You're not _that _dangerous!"

"But one time, I was transforming before I could enter the Whomping Willow, and I tried to attack Lily. We had been talking, and it wasn't long beforeI reaslised it was a full moon. I tried to get away without her noticing. It was dark though, so I don't think she realised. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have hurt her…"

"That was you? You attacked me!" James yelped, clutching his face. "That was the night me and Lily got together."

"Yeah, well…planning is not one of my specialities!"

"So, you tried to attack Lily?" James ruffled his hair nervously.

"Yes, which is why I can't allow myself to like anyone. I could have killed her!"

"Don't let that get you down…that was once!"

"Yes, but once to bring an end to a life! James, you just don't understand. I can't, I just can't-"

"So you're going to avoid women for the rest of your life? There's someone out there that will want you, and you're not going to be able to stay away forever! I don't care about the danger, and neither does anyone else! You shouldn't let it get you down, mate."

James nudged Remus on the arm, and returned to his seat. Remus remained silent and looked at Lily miserably, before joining them for breakfast.

**_Iceland was amazing, for those who wondered. It was so cold, and I didn't manage to fall off anything high! However, I did run into barbed wire at full speed (I obviously didn't see it!) and have cut my belly several times. That was seriously painful! I have been out of story writing for a whole week, so I have a bit of writers block. But I will be updating as soon as I get back in business! Please review! Allyxxx_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry for not writing for so long, but I'm in the middle of my GCSEs (big English exams). So I shouldn't actually be writing, but I couldn't resist. PLEASE review. Thank you!_**

"Bloody hell I'm stuffed!" Sirius rubbed his belly and leaned back satisfied.

"Well what do you expect when you eat 10 pieces of toast, you pig!" James punched Sirius in the stomach who groaned clutching his stomach.

"Do that again and my bladder will burst!" Sirius glared at James.

"Too much information mate…" James scratched his head and frowned at Sirius.

More toast appeared and Sirius licked his lips, shifting his hands forward.

"Padfoot, no! You've eaten _way _too much as it is!" James grabbed back Sirius's arms.

"Leave me alone! I want more!"

"How the hell can you want more food? You must have a stomach the size of a hippogriff!"

"Yeah, well, can't complain when there's food in front of me!"

"Padfoot, stop…no, just, don't…ouch! There's no need to punch me in the nose!" James was now on top of Sirius, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sirius bellowed grabbing at James' hair who yelped high pitched.

"Potter! Black!" Sirius and James gulped and looked round, to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them.

Sirius stroked James' hair, who giggled as if they were just being friendly.

"I'm not a fool! Get up at once!" The two staggered to their feet. Sirius attempted to tuck in his shirt, as James tried flattening his hair with little success.

"What on _earth _are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Sirius widened his eyes. "Now we have lessons to be getting to, don't we James?"

"Sure do!" James nodded at Sirius, who grabbed his bag and began walking away.

"No more fighting you two, understood?"

Sirius smirked and yanked James towards him. "Does she ever get bored of telling people off?"

"Apparently not!" James raised one eyebrow and looked back at Professor McGonagall. "Strange woman…surprised she ain't kicked us out yet! Although, lucky!"

"Yeah, what would your parents think of their _perfect _Jamsey?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose your mother would be on top of the world! Well actually more likely to be on top of you with an axe!"

Sirius shuddered and clutched his head affectionately. "I like my head where it is thank you!"

James giggled in a girlish way.

"No way! You did NOT just giggle like a girl!" Sirius stood back in fright.

James widened his eyes and looked puzzled at Sirius. "I keep doing that!"

"Creepy…" Sirius breathed heavily and gulped. "Eaten anything weird lately?"

James shook his head slowly. "Odd."

"What's odd?" Lily asked.

James was startled by Lily's entrance and screamed.

"What's up with your voice, James?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know."

"I think your voice is breaking."

"My what? Breaking?" James looked shocked. "But I like my voice, it's beautiful!"

"I thought your voice had already broken!" Sirius glanced at Lily.

"So did I. Well maybe, it breaks twice? Or your voice was just generally low. Bit weird to break now?"

"But my voice _did_ break ages ago. When Sirius sat on me one time, I screamed so loud that my voice cracked. That really hurt actually..." James growled at Sirius. "It can't do it again can it?"

"Hmmm…I don't know." Lily raised one eyebrow. "Have you taken any erm…unusual potion or anything?"

"No. Well, I don't think so."

"Waaait a minute! Did you nick any of my chocolates? I noticed a few had gone…" Sirius studied James.

James blushed. "What chocolates?"

"The ones I hid under my bed."

"Well, I…erm…"

"I put the left over potion from _Penny _into some chocolates, and was intending to post them round school. If you've eaten any, it'll explain the more feminine voice."

"Oops…"

"You nicked my chocolates!" Sirius was more concerned about his chocolates being eaten that the idea of James turning more feminine.

"Lily, you gotta help me! There must be some kind of potion! You're brilliant at potions! PLEEEASE don't make me a girl!"

"Well, the potion wears off the longer you leave it. And seeing as though Penny's incident was last week, you should only obtain a slight feminine transformation. Which _would _explain the voice, and little effect to your actual body."

"That's what you think." James clutched his trousers and looked nervously at Lily, who tried desperately not to laugh.

"It will wear off, James. But erm…" Lily chuckled and scratched her head.

"GREAT! So I'm stuck like some girl all day!" James moaned.

"Apparently." Lily replied.

"Well teaches you not to nick my chocolates, mate!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Potter! What _are _you doing?" Slughorn scowled at James, who was focusing on his fingernails.

"Why, I'm painting my nails, sir!" James grinned, then his eyes widened sharply in shock. "I'm…painting….my…nails."

"_You're painting your nails?" _Slughorn stared bewildered. "Well frankly that is extremely unusual, not to mention that that coloured potion will corrode your skin."

"Say what?" James jolted his head, level with Slughorn's.

"Well I thought that you ought to know that you should see Madam Pomfrey immediately before your skin is covered in boils, dear boy."

"Erm…thanks." James shifted his eyes shyly, before attempting to rise to his feet. "Sir, I'm having slight difficulties."

"Well spit it out boy!"

"The thing is, I think I'm going to have difficulties walking."

"You walked in here fine!" Slughorn studied James suspiciously.

"Well that's before the poti-"

"Before he tripped up, sir." Lily joined James's side. "Don't worry, sir, I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey."

Slughorn's eyes darted from Lily to James. "Not an excuse to spend more time together?"

"Sir! Absolutely not! What a ridiculous idea!" Lily giggled nervously, twirling her hair.

"Hey, it's not _that _ridiculous!" James moaned at Lily.

"James, for the sake of this conversation. Just be quiet." Lily whispered, so that Slughorn couldn't hear.

"But sir, it's important that we get him to the hospital wing before this potion harms his hands. Safety of the students is vital."

Lily breathed deeply. Slughorn nodded in approval. "Yes of course, Lily. You better hurry." Slughorn patted her on the arm and walked away as Lily attempted to bring James to his feet.

"Lily, erm…slight issue." James whined as Lily pulled his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"The feminine stuffs not mixing well with my male parts." James turned a slightly white colour.

"How exactly do you mean?" Lily whispered.

"Put it this way. A male is not supposed to transform, even in the _slightest." _

"You mean, your erm…bits." Lily's eyes darted nervously to his trousers and back.

"That's exactly what I mean." James was turning a pale greenish colour.

"What's wrong with your pen-"

"SIRIUS!" James flicked his wand at Sirius, who was knocked off of his chair.

"What was _that _for?" Sirius moaned rising to his feet.

"My private parts do not need to be known to the world. I'm just having difficulties moving while being in excruciating pain,no thanksto your crappy chocolates!"

"It's not my problem if you're so ignorant as to not ask before you take what's not yours!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have left them lying around!"

"They were under my bed, your moron! If you weren't so nosey, then none of this would have happened." Sirius spat.

"Fine! So now this is _my entire fault, is it?" _

"Well yeah, James." Lily glanced at James, who jumped to his feet pointing his finger at Lily.

There was a high pitched squeal before James crumpled to the floor in a loud thump.

"James!" Lily dropped to James's side, who was rolling on the floor sobbing quietly.

"Ow…" James moaned clutching his crutch.

"This potion will have worn off by tomorrow! Just a few more hours, James, alright?"

"A few more hours! A FEW MORE HOURS!" James cried is disbelief.

"Calm down, James. I'm afraid I know not of an antidote.However, I _do _have a painkiller. If we get you to Madam Pomfrey it will be a lot easier!"

"But that involves getting there!"

"Yes, well…" Lily balanced her arms under his armpits, before lifting sharply. She ignored James high pitched scream, and ordered Sirius to grab his feet.

Together they carried him from the room, while James continued screeching.

"Sirius through here. No! Not there!" Lily cried, as Sirius banged into a suit of armour. The arm was knocked off it and hit James squarely in the private region.

"ARGGHHH!" James squealed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Sorry Prongs!" Sirius put his hand over his mouth in shock, dropping James feet. Lily crumpled under the weight, resulting in James crushing her.

It was difficult knowing who was in more pain.

"Sirius you wanker!" James rolled off Lily, and was breathing furiously.

"I did say I was sorry!" Sirius frowned and watched Lily rise to her feet.

"Thanks for the help, Sirius." She said bitterly.

"Right come on matey!" Sirius grabbed James feet and began sliding him down the corridor.

"Leave him alone!" Lily spat at Sirius, and lifted James's arms. "Now Sirius, take this seriously!"

Sirius stopped and frowned. "When have I ever been serious?"

Lily smirked, and continued carrying James towards the hospital wing.

**_This is my last update for about 2 weeks, when my exams are finally finished! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE review! Thanks!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry for taking absolutely centuries to write anything, but I've been on holiday and bla bla bla! And I got writers block, so sorry if this chapter is really weird, or something because I've been out of writing for over a month! lol. Please review! Cheersxxx_**

* * *

"Alright Moony?" Sirius crumpled in a seat next to Lupin. "What-cha doing?"

"Potions essay." Lupin replied shyly.

"Still? I finished mine in 10 minutes. But then again, I am simply brilliant." Sirius grinned and flicked back his hair.

"It's odd how someone so arrogant can still keep their feet on the ground." Lily smirked, sitting the other side of Lupin, clearly not wanting to be in reaching distance of Sirius.

"Yes, well my heavy brain keeps me steady."

Lily scowled and looked at Lupin's parchment. "No, Remus, it's two turns anti-clockwise, not three." Lupin mumbled a word of thanks.

"Now who's arrogant!" Sirius pointed wickedly.

"I'm helping a friend, you moron. How is that arrogant?"

"Just can't help yourself from showing off…as usual." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Me? Showing off?" Lily reddened. "What the hell are _you _then, if _I'm _arrogant?"

"Sexy and smart, baby!" Sirius blew a kiss at Lily, who scowled in disgust.

"Do that again, and I'll jinx you!"

"Oh really? And what would _lover boy _think of you if you jinxed me, eh?"

"I'd tell her you deserved it, for calling her arrogant." James said appearing in the common room.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Jamesey Wamesey a MAN again?" Sirius over-dramatically gasped and threw himself backwards, landing awkwardly.

"Nothings changed I see. You two _ever_ going to get along?" James cocked an eyebrow, and darted his eyes between Sirius (who reappeared on the other side of his seat) and Lily. They continued staring blankly.

After a long pause, James replied, "Apparently not."

"So James, what do you do if you find something of mine?" Sirius smirked.

"Eat it, duh!" James pushed Sirius playfully on his shoulder.

"Get out of it!" Sirius returned the push, and relaxed a little knowing his best friend was back to normal.

"And Lily?"

"Alright. I'm just going to help Remus finish his essay." She grinned weakly and returned her eyes to Lupin's parchment.

"Wow, that's the highlight of this evening! – finishing someone else's essay!" Sirius shouted sarcastically waving his arms around excitedly.

"Unlike you, I help people. Rather than going on about how _wonderful _I am."

"Yeah, but me, unlike you, have a free evening!" Sirius sang back cheerfully. Lily breathed deeply slightly reddening, and began talking Lupin threw the methods.

"I'm bored already. Lily's arguments are only entertaining when she yells back." Sirius said sulkily watching Lily.

"I've been stuck in that stupid bed for the last 36 hours. Let's go wonder!"

* * *

"Invisibility Cloak? Map?"

"Yup!" James replied, stuffing the genius inventions into his cloak. "What's that?"

James picked up a golden bottle next to Sirius's alarm clock.

"An experiment. Dunno what the hell it does. Just thought I'd mix random stuff, to see what I get."

"Wicked. Want to try it out?"

"Before I'm old and rotten, yes!" Sirius replied impatiently, kicking James back through the dormitory door. They strolled through the common room heading towards the common room exit.

"What are you doing?" Lily questioned.

"Mind your own business!"

"Going out." James replied politely unlike Sirius.

"Potter, don't do anything foolish."

"Yes, don't worry Miss Evans. I'll tie him up and take him for sensible walkies. He'll be on his best behaviour, or it's a smacked bottom for him!" Sirius waved his hand around girlishly, and winked at Lily.

Lily tilted her head to one side sternly. James hurried threw the door before anymore argument proceeded.

"Why did you leave so fast? Things were getting exciting!"

* * *

"Where's the old grease ball? Haven't tormented him in…how many hours?" Sirius peered round in hope of finding Snape.

"Maybe he's finally decided to wash his hair, instead of snooping round the school!"

"Yeah right. And I'll be Minister for Magic!"

"You never know!"

"Nah, think I'd rather go to Azkaban for 10 years, than have stuck up wizards sucking up to me!"

"Nah, I'd like the attention!" James went into day-dream mode stretching his arms. Sirius noted this and pushed his friend over.

James tripped on his cloak, and flew head-first into the wall, smashing his glasses.

Sirius ran forward to mock the damage, and simultaneously tripped on his own cloak landing on top of James, who hollowed louder in pain.

James accidentally punched Sirius in the eye, attempting to remove the heavy weight from his back.

"I'm blind! IM BLIND!" Sirius ran round frantically in circles clutching his eye. James remained on the floor feeling round for broken sheds of glass.

A noise nearby sounded, darting Sirius and James's attention in that direction.

"Did you hear something?" Sirius gasped, waving his arms frenetically.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"I don't bloody know. You blinded me!"

"Well you crushed me!"

James ran towards Sirius, who attempted the same, only to run into the wall on opposite sides of the corridor. Both were thrown onto their backs with a loud thump.

Sirius imitated a dead person, whilst James struggled to his feet. "Where's my wand?"

James moved around in search of his wand, until he felt something rather squishy beneath his feet.

"Ouch! That's my face you moron!" Sirius clutched his face and knocked James's foot away. A cackle was heard nearby.

"Who's there?" James shouted, his voice booming throughout the corridor.

Suddenly without warning, James was lifted off his feet, and so was Sirius. The two struggled to understand what was happening.

Their bodies were lowered, allowing their hair to sweep the floor, and before long they were crumpled back on the floor, in large heaps.

"Who-" Before James could ask, Sirius swung at James, clearly hoping it to be the attacker.

"Yes, I got them!" Sirius whooped, before recognising his best-friends agony.

"Oops." Sirius mumbled, as James collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion. Sirius began to search for his wand, before he was knocked backwards by a red flash.

Darkness surrounded him, and there was nothing except a bitter cackle echoing in the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the-" Sirius felt his head throbbing from the rush of blood. He looked up, expecting to see the ceiling, but instead was gazing down at the cold floor.

His legs were bound by a tight rope, which was attached to the ceiling.

Sirius was becoming impatient, and tried kicking his legs, resulting in a swinging motion.

He squinted to make out where he was through the darkness of the corridor. There was a faint groan nearby.

"Come out you looser, and fight like a man!" Sirius shouted, whilst searching for his wand anxiously.

"Sirius?"

"James?"

"How the hell did I get here?"

"I don't flaming know, do I! Damn! My wand's missing!"

"Why am I…I'm upside down!"

"No kidding!" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Sirius, why am I dangling like this?"

"I'd ask you the same question if I thought you'd have an answer!"

"We need to get down." James said nervously.

"Oh no, I don't mind dangling by my ankles all night! You know me…loves dangling!" Sirius smirked mockingly.

Sirius was becoming incredibly frustrated, and James' stupid comments and questions were ever so _slightly_ aggravating.

"I was merely passing judgement." James mumbled.

"Yes, well….when you have something decent to say, I might consider you sane!"

Sirius fumbled with his ropes, even attempting to bite them apart.

"Damn, it won't work!"

"I don't get this…we have no wands. And we're dangling after being attacked in the corridor…and the point to all this is what?"

"Someone has deliberately done this to humiliate us."

"But how could they have outsmarted us!" James cried.

"No idea…no idea. God knows how they managed it! I mean, it's against _us_!"

"Yes, well, we'll have to think about that later. I need to get out of this before my head explodes!" James wriggled with as much effort as possible.

"Wait a minute, I have my pocket knife."

"How did they miss that, when they've taken all our stuff?"

"Yes well…I keep it where no one will dare to look." Sirius winked, and James knew instantaneously not to press any further enquiries.

Sirius reached up and began cutting his ropes. "Yes, it's work-"

James smirked as Sirius crumpled to the ground.

"…ouch." Sirius mumbled rubbing his head.

"Please untie me before you faint or do something stupid."

Sirius plodded over to James and began slicing away at the ropes until James too crashed to the floor, in an even more awkward position than Sirius had landed.

"You look funny Sirius." James giggled rolling around on the floor.

"Erm…thanks."

"You make me laugh, you do…did you know that you make me laugh, 'cos you make me laugh, did you know-"

"Oh great…you've got concussion."

"Nothing a glass of pumpkin juice won't fix, eh eh!" James winked and trotted along the corridor.

"James! We need our wands!" Sirius cried, grabbing James round the scruff of the neck to prevent him from running away.

"Oooohhh who's a pretty kitty!" James bent down and began stroking a cat.

"Oh no!" Sirius knew automatically that this meant one thing…Filch was near.

"James we've got to move! NOW!"

"But it's such a cute little kitty, aren't you a cutey wutey little-"

Sirius yanked James' arm in disgust for his passion for Mrs Norris. They normally end up setting her tail alight as a joke, but James was in no state to act his normal self.

James began crying, pleading Sirius to play with the "kitty."

"Shut up!" Sirius knocked James around the back, thrusting him forward.

"What's wrong Mrs Norris?" Filch's voice echoed in the distance. "Students out of bed, eh?"

"Quick, through here." Sirius was accustomed to the different passageways throughout Hogwarts, but James remained clueless as to where they were heading.

Sirius and James reappeared the other side of the passageway, and began working their way towards Gryffindor common room as quietly as possible.

"Why's it so dark, Sirius, why?"

"Erm…let me think about this. Maybe because it's night?"

"Oh really. That's an interesting phenomenon."

"Mmm, yeah, fascinating." Sirius rolled his eyes and kicked James forward.

"Babies are amazing…where do they come from, Sirius?" James was becoming engrossed in a picture of a mother nursing her baby.

"They grow out of people's arses."

"Wow." James was clearly convinced. "I want a baby, and I'll call him Harry, I will, Sirius!"

"Just call on me when you want a godfather." Sirius smirked sarcastically and pulled James away from the picture. "Quiet a moment…"

"Wow, that's one big baby!" James pointed jumping excitedly.

Sirius turned his attention to the direction of which James was pointing. His blood turned cold.

"T…t…t…troll." Sirius gasped.


	20. Chapter 20

James darted forward, intrigued by the monster. Fortunately Sirius gripped his arm and forced him sideways through a portrait.

Sirius looked back at the troll, desperate to show off his skills by knocking it out, and tell everyone about it in the morning; but by the state of James, it wasn't worth it.

A screech of the troll sent vigorous echoes throughout the corridors. Sirius knew that no teacher would sleep through that, and that soon enough the corridors would be compacted.

"We're in the dungeons. How did anyone get us down here?" Sirius was bewildered yet furious with his defeat.

If anyone found out about this, life wouldn't be worth living. The embarrassment would be too severe to endure.

"Right James, I'm going to need you to be very _very _quiet, understood?"

James rolled his eyes, and slouched down against the wall.

"You feeling alright?"

"Huh? Wh…I…"

"Don't talk." Sirius prodded James to quit his moaning, whilst he scanned the area for teachers.

"Let's get moving, James." Sirius lifted James up, and swung his arm around his shoulder.

They then began limping through the corridor.

"POTTER! BLACK! HOW DAAARE YOU!"

"Uh oh…"

Professor McGonagall had appeared in her tartan pyjamas lurking beneath her long black cloak.

Sirius would have laughed if it hadn't had been the middle of the night, and he wasn't standing facing a fire-breathing Professor McGonagall.

"Explain yourselves!"

James turned on the spot, his face pale. He wobbled towards Professor McGonagall, glanced at her, and then threw up over her shoes.

Sirius gasped in horror as his best friend was sick horrifically over the strictest teacher in school.

Professor McGonagall's lips tightened as a crease appeared above her eyebrows. James rose up and looked at his teacher.

"Sorry…" And with that, he fainted.

"Well that's a great finale to the end of tonight's adventures…" Sirius moaned miserably.

Professor McGonagall was too flabbergasted to fully comprehend what had just happened.

She removed her wand and in one swish the sick was gone.

"It's not what it seems Professor!"

"Really? We'll let Professor Dumbledore be the judge of that!"

"But Professor, we-"

"Silence! Come." She led Sirius to Dumbledore's office and muttered the password.

"I will attend to James, whilst you explain yourself MR!"

"The joy!" Sirius smirked sarcastically.

"What was that, Black!"

"Nothing, Professor, nothing…"

Professor Dumbledore's office remained just as he remembered it. The only times he had visited were when he was in serious trouble.

"Mr Black? What calls you to my office at such early hours?" Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles.

"You know why."

"Indeed." Dumbledore cleared his throat. Sirius sat down uncomfortably. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Lily shook her head. "This is the best excuse you have? I'm shocked that you're lying to me James…"

"Lily! Wait! You've got to believe me! It's the truth." James gasped.

"It is...but there's more, which James doesn't remember. He erm…kind of lost the plot." Sirius smirked.

"I don't remember much, but I remember being attacked, Lily! I think I'd know!"

"You promise?"

"Yes." James reached up from the hospital bed and pecked Lily on the cheek. "I wouldn't lie, not to you."

Lily sat momentarily in thought. "But who would want to do this to you?"

"I know. It's hard to believe, that someone doesn't like us? Unless it's snivelly! Jealous rotten bludger!" Sirius snarled.

"Yes, but Severus wouldn't do such a terrible thing…would he?" Lily mumbled.

"Wake up ding-bag! Course he would! He's a snivelly git! Snivelly gits are jealous of us! It all fits!" Sirius clapped his hands.

"Very modest of you Sirius." Lily muttered under her breath.

"I'm so going to kill that bastard!" Sirius jumped up and stormed out of the hospital, closely followed by Lily who was attempting to calm him down.

"That git's had it coming Lily!" Sirius pushed her away, and drew his attention to a greasy haired boy propped up against a tree.

Snape's eyes widened. He collected his things together and began walking away.

"Scared, Snivelly? Come back and fight you mongrel!"

People began to snigger and look round intrigued. Sirius flicked his wand, splitting Snape's bag. Contents spilled onto the grass. But one particular bottle stood out, which Sirius immediately recognised.

"How dare you! Me and James took that bottle of potion out with us the night you…" Sirius suddenly realised that if people knew Snape had got the better of him, he'd wallow in shame.

"You took that bottle. And you think it's amusing hanging people upside down do you?" Sirius was pressed up to his face, speaking quietly so only Snape would hear.

"On the contrary, you seem to find pathetic spells to your amusement." Sirius smirked sarcastically. "Remember?"

Snape was referring to the time, in which Sirius and James had jolted Snape up by his ankles, and shown students more than they had bargained for.

"Think your quite the genius, don't you…you'll get what's coming. You mark my words." Sirius decided not to attack today, after noticing Professor McGonagall walking reasonably close by.

"Sleep well…" Sirius winked and proceeded back to the hospital wing to discuss revenge. Lily glanced at Snape without a word, shook her head slowly, and headed to the castle, where James was waiting for her…


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I haven't written for about a year, oops, but this is random chapter I thought I'd write, because I adore Snape/Lily. :D**

"Severus, why would you do that?" Lily breathed, her eyes flooding with tears.

"You deserve better, Lily!" Snape roared. "What do you see in him?"

"I see a caring...don't give me that look Severus, he's caring and sweet!"

"He's a total –"

"If you ever stopped fighting maybe you'd understand! Hanging round with people like Malfoy has turned you sour!"

"Oh yeah? And what about in our fifth year, eh? What James did to me was perfectly normal...sweet and caring you say?" Snape was shaking, pink blotches appearing on his cheeks.

"That was a long time ago Severus. Why are you still holding a grudge?" Lily stopped and stared at Snape. "You know you've changed..."

"More than your precious _boyfriend _then!"

"I'm so sick of you fighting _all _the time! It's driving me nuts!" Lily jumped up from the grass and gazed down at the man she had once respected.

"I'm sorry..." And with that Lily stormed away up the castle, Snape watching her every step.

* * *

"Where've you been?" James enquired the moment she appeared through the common room portrait.

"Leave me alone James."

"What have I done now?" He roared protectively.

"Leave Severus alone, ok. I don't care WHAT he did, just leave it..."

"You have got to be kidding? What am I suppose to do with these?" Sirius growled appeared from the dormitories.

"Sirius, don't be a prat." Lily murmured.

"Why you so protective of Snivelly anyway?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, strutting across the room.

"Hmm...I think the fact that you almost killed him a few years ago is a slight worry." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry your pretty frilly knickers; there'll be no killing tonight!" Lines appeared in his face, as he grinned wildly.

"James, please..." Lily knew that only James had some extent of control over his anger.

"We got a _whole _weeks detention Lily! And 50 points taken away _each. _That's barely fair!" James explained.

"Exactly! See Lily, old Snivelly's got it coming...he's got it coming BAD!" Sirius rubbed his knuckles, his eyes beaming.

"I'll never forgive you James..." Lily muttered, gazing deeply into James's hazel eyes. "Please..." And with that she hurried to her dormitory, silently.

"Screw that!" Sirius smirked, sitting down next to James. "Ok so first of all we enter-"

"I'm sorry Sirius." James bowed his head.

"Please don't tell me that your-"

"Yup." He breathed deeply, and then stood up. "Anything you do I'm afraid, you do alone. I'll only advise."

Sirius gaped.

"That way I won't be actually participating. Only advising, but don't tell her that." James grinned weakly.

Sirius thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that could work, but I need a few things..."


End file.
